You
by Mama Diana
Summary: Afin que nous deux, toi et moi... Ça continue toujours, afin que ça demeure comme ça... Tu es le seul à mes yeux. Je suis invisible à tes yeux. Chaque jour, chaque réveil, tous étaient toujours les mêmes, tu passes à côté de moi, j'augmente le volume... J'essaie mais rien n'y fait, je te prends pour acquis... Rien ne nous sépare, et l'amour n'a pas d'âge. Je t'aime.


**Bonjour, cher lecteur ! Ici Mama Diana pour un nouvel OS sur le fandom Teen Wolf ! Cet OS sera un Stydia, et je préviens tout de suite : les paroles en italique appartiennent à la chanson Eternal Love traduite par Mioune et le poème m'appartient entièrement. J'ai juste modifiée quelques passages pour que ça colle. Sinon, j'espère que ce poème (écrit l'année dernière, tard le soir, en dix minutes, pendant ma période amoureuse) vous plaira, et que vous laisserez des tonnes de commentaires ! :D Je suis toujours optimiste !**

**Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser comprendre le poème à votre manière (phrase très française) ET essayer de savoir qui parle dans ce poème ! Car oui, les deux n'amoureux écrivent chacun un poème ! :) C'est pas drôle sinon...**

**D'ailleurs, je fais une petite dédicace à Clarou (tu te reconnaîtras, enfin j'espère pour toi), qui adore le Stydia ! :D Salut !**

**Le poème est long, je le sais, mais je ne pouvais pas couper certaines parties... J'ai beau trouver ce poème niais, j'y tiens énormément ; il me rappelle mes sentiments envers un Troisième dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom. xD Bref. En ce qui concerne la saison, ou je ne sais quoi : tout dépend de comment vous voyez le poème. Par exemple, certains passages me rappellent la saison 1, d'autres la 3A, etc. ...**

**Pour le genre, nous allons partir sur de la romance, et pour le rating, je vais mettre K. Pas besoin de me justifier, hm... ?**

**Enfin, le disclaimer. Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis, le créateur de la série. La chanson (en italique) appartient à FFXIII, mais a été traduite par Mioune (qui a une superbe voix). Le poème, lui, m'appartient totalement. Si vous voulez m'emprunter quelque chose, dîtes-le par message privé ou dans les commentaires. L'image, elle, a été trouvée sur Internet et a été modifiée par mes soins. Et, avant que j'oublie, les non-inscrits aussi peuvent poster un joli commentaire ! :3**

**Maintenant, je n'ai que deux ou trois conseils :**

**– Préparez un petit quelque chose à grignoter.**

**– Mettez _Eternal Love_, chantée par _Mioune_.**

**– Oubliez ce qu'il se passe autour de vous.**

* * *

**You**

* * *

_A__fin que nous deux… toi et moi,_

_Ç__a continue toujours, afin que ça demeure comme ça…_

_J__e prie dans le ciel étoilé,_

_P__our que nos deux mains ne se séparent jamais…_

Tu es le seul à mes yeux.

Je suis invisible à tes yeux.

Je ne connais pas ton nom, mais sache que je t'aimerais à jamais.

Parfois, ton regard se pose sur moi, me faisant rougir comme une demeurée.

_C__haque jour, chaque réveil,_

_T__ous étaient toujours les mêmes,_

_C__omme s'ils n'avaient jamais peur de rien…_

Je détourne rapidement les yeux, avant de commencer à parler.

Tu passes à côté de moi, sans le vouloir, j'augmente le volume de ma voix.

Je veux que tu m'entendes que tu t'approches.

_E__t pouvoir se retrouver_

_T__ous les lendemains c'était une évidence,_

_P__as une chance…_

Je veux que tu me complimentes, que tu restes avec moi.

Je veux connaître ton nom, que tu restes avec moi.

Je veux connaître ton nom, je veux serrer ta main.

_J__'étais protégée par ce regard si fort,_

_C__omme j'aurais aimée (que le temps se soit arrêté)_

_J__e veux tellement,_

_C__ontempler ce visage qu'un millier de feux,_

_I__lluminerait…_

Je veux seulement te connaître.

Être ton amie, peut-être même plus.

Rien ne nous sépare, et l'amour n'a pas d'âge.

Peut-être que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, lorsque nos regards se croisent.

Peu m'importe, je veux seulement exister.

_A__fin que cet amour avec toi,_

_P__uisse continuer jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_P__our que ces mains qui rêvent le soir…_

_J__e prie pour qu'elles ne soient jamais séparées…_

Avec toi, je vis.

Avec toi, je suis moi-même.

Le temps s'arrête lorsque tu me regardes.

Mon cœur s'accélère lorsque tu esquisses un sourire.

_J__'essaie mais rien n'y fait,_

_J__e te prends pour acquis…_

_E__t je voudrais qu'on voie enfin que j'ai grandi_

_C__ar t'es le seul pour moi qui pourrait toujours faire l'enfant encore aujourd'hui._

Tout a commencé dans les escaliers.

J'ai tournée la tête vers toi, et tu m'as regardée, souriant.

Aussitôt, j'ai détournée le regard, rougissant.

J'ai continuée ma route, tout comme toi, mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

_N__otre premier baiser,_

_O__ui, je m'en souviens encore,_

_E__t du si doux parfum de ce moment si fort_

_J__e me dis qu'alors, en ce temps-là toute ma vie était bénie._

Rien ne nous sépare, tu seras bientôt à l'université.

Tu as peut-être déjà quelqu'un.

Si oui, j'envie cette personne.

J'essaie de t'oublier, mais je ne peux pas.

Je suis prête à devenir plus décontractée, faire ressortir le garçon qui est en moi.

Arrêter pendant un temps de me comporter en star, je peux le faire.

Pour toi.

Pour moi, tu es tout.

Pour toi, peut-être que je ne suis rien.

J'aimerai te chanter des chansons.

J'aimerai te dessiner.

J'aimerai danser avec toi.

J'aimerai passer une journée seule avec toi.

J'aimerai tellement de choses.

Mais je sais que tout est sûrement impossible.

Je te vois réviser dans le couloir, alors que je lis.

Tout ce que je sais sur toi, c'est ta couleur préférée.

Le rouge, je me trompe ?

Tes cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux whisky.

Pendant tout le week-end, j'ai pensée à toi.

Je voudrais que mes rêves se réalisent.

Je voudrais être avec toi.

Pour l'éternité.

Ou seulement connaître ton nom.

Un mot, une phrase me suffirait.

Je t'en prie, remarque-moi.

Souris-moi.

Parle-moi.

Tu entends parfois ma voix, qui paraît douce et tranquille.

J'entends parfois ta voix, grave et suave.

Je ne m'y connais pas trop en écriture de poème.

J'en écris un pour que peut-être tu le lises.

Je te vois depuis plusieurs mois jouer à la crosse, ou te chamailler avec ton meilleur ami.

J'aimerai tellement que tu me remarques, que tu me regardes, que tu me parles.

Peut-être ne suis-je qu'une fille ordinaire à tes yeux.

Peut-être ne penses-tu pas à une amitié possible entre nous deux.

Mais sache, qu'à chaque fois que je pense à toi, je vois ton visage.

J'aimerai que tu comprennes.

Que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas que de l'amour.

C'est surtout une curiosité.

Le genre de curiosité qui nous pousse à dévoiler nos sentiments aux autres.

Je ne risque pas de te les dévoiler en personne.

J'ai beau devenir curieuse et franche, je suis encore trop timide pour ça.

Lorsque nos mains se touchent, je te lance un regard, et le temps s'arrête.

Tout devient noir autour de nous.

Puis nous nous retirons vers nos classes respectives.

Et tout redevient comme avant.

Rien qu'en pensant à toi, je me sens rougir.

J'espère que c'est la même chose pour toi.

Même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible.

Je vais oser poster ça.

Peut-être liras-tu ces lignes.

Si tu le fais, sache que je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

Je pourrais le dire un million de fois, mais ça ne servirait à rien.

Je pense que tu l'as compris.

Un « Je t'aime » te suffit.

Tu reconnaîtras peut-être l'auteur(e) de ce poème.

Si tu me reconnais, tant mieux pour toi.

Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne viendrais pas te le dire en face.

Je préfère que tu le saches, mais que tu ne connaisses pas mon identité.

Pourquoi ?

Je pourrais te dire tellement de choses, tellement de mensonges…

La vérité, seulement la vérité.

La peur.

Je sais très bien que cet amour est impossible.

Je sais très bien que je serais rejetée.

Je me comporte en lâche, je le sais.

_P__our que tu ne vois pas_

_T__outes les larmes qui coulent à présent sur mes joues,_

_(__J__e baisse lentement les yeux)_

_Q__uand tu me disais « je t'aime »,_

_Q__uand tu disais ces mots, ils tremblaient toujours…_

_S__i doucement…_

Mais je veux me préserver, quitte à rêver de toi en secret.

Tu dois te souvenir d'une chose.

Où que tu sois, je serais là.

Tu ne le sauras pas, mais je serais là.

Où ?

Dans ton cœur.

_N__on, je ne veux pas me détacher_

_D__e tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi en moi_

_J__e jure à ce ciel étoilé,_

_Q__ue nos mains ne pourront plus se séparer…_

Tu ne m'aimes sûrement pas.

Mais je serais là.

Cachée dans tes souvenirs.

Je me frayerai un chemin jusqu'à ton cœur, jusqu'à m'y installer.

_A__fin que nous deux… toi et moi…_

_Ç__a puisse demeurer pour toujours comme ça_

_J__e jure à ciel étoilé,_

_Q__ue nos mains ne se sépareront plus jamais…_

Tu ne me sentiras pas, moi si.

Un long poème, me diras-tu.

C'est vrai, mais je me libère.

Je sais que si ça ne marche pas, je pourrais le lire, et enfin me libérer.

_N__on, je ne veux pas me détacher_

_D__e tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi en moi_

_J__e jure à ce ciel étoilé_

_Q__ue nos mains ne se sépareront plus jamais…_

Peut-être trouves-tu ça étrange et débile.

Mais je m'en fiche.

Tout ce qui compte pour moi…

C'est que je t'aime, et que tu le sais.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce poème/OS... Je vais seulement vous poser quelques questions, même si c'est optionnel. Je mets ces questions pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi mettre à part _« J'aime trop ! »_, même si je n'ai rien contre ce genre de commentaire ! En passant, c'est un OS/poème, alors ne me demandez pas la suite, il n'y en aura pas ! Bref. Alors, voici les questions ! En passant, je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin que je vous demande de justifier, hm... ?**

**Que pensez-vous de la chanson ?**

**Que pensez-vous du poème ?**

**Trouvez-vous le poème trop long ?**

**Avez-vous réussis à reconnaître les personnages ?**

**Aimez-vous Teen Wolf ?**

**Que pensez-vous de la description de Stiles ?**

**Dîtes-moi votre passage préféré dans la chanson et/ou dans le poème ! :D**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une belle vie et de la patience ! Car, oui, la saison 5 de Teen Wolf sort seulement en Juin, et en Amérique ! :p**


End file.
